


The Boy That Time Loved

by minderrific



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minderrific/pseuds/minderrific
Summary: Unsorted snippets of the boy once called Hero of Time and his fairy companion Navi, set before and (mainly) after Termina reunited for new adventures and an annual visit to Clocktown's Carnival of Time.





	The Boy That Time Loved

**Author's Note:**

> just, unplanned writing exercises (drabbles to start) featuring or revolving around Link & Navi + their adventures before and after Termina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn of A New Day  
> -1 Year After-

One week before the Carnival of Time, the Skull Kid and his two fairies ended up one evening watching the sunset together on top of a familiar, hollow log south of Clock Town.

It was rare to have a moment of peace with the Skull Kid. So it was no surprise that Tael had to go and ruin it. Tatl had hoped if she ignored long enough her brother spending an annoyingly long time twitching in that fluttery way of his when he was trying to decide something, maybe he’d drop the subject for once and just enjoy the view.

▼

Ultimately it was too much to ask that Tatl have a nice, quiet evening watching the sunset with her friends. The sun wasn’t halfway down the horizon before Tael finally gave in to whatever was bugging him so badly.

“Um…hey…Skull Kid? Sis…” Tael fluttered over Skull Kid’s shoulder apprehensively.

“What?” Tatl demanded.

“I was wondering…” Tael paused. “If…you thought, whether…maybe…” He wavered. “… _he_ might come back this year?”

Tatl went rigid, startling in the air so abruptly she lost her footing on the Skull Kid’s opposite shoulder. Along with her chance to deny knowing exactly what Tael meant.

▼

Truthfully Tatl had not dared hope, let alone believe.

This despite the Skull Kid’s manic, prophetic rumblings that grew in number and excitement as the anniversary drew near. Despite, too, Tael dropping countless hopeful hints and additional questions about the person all three of them secretly wondered about.

Yet, three days before the carnival, Tatl sensed something within the Woods of Mystery alongside her companions—searching, for a source of music that turned out to be a fairy singing.

And, illuminated in the glow of that fairy’s wings, lay a boy in green sleeping Tatl would’ve known anywhere.

  
◼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are three consecutive / connected drabbles (from Tatl's POV, which is written past tense) that are not separate stories but rather strung together to make one 'chapter.'


End file.
